Danny & Dylan (Hollywood Undead SLASH)
by thetrueundeadarmy
Summary: Danny's feelings for Dylan were strictly friendly. Until that one drunken night two years ago when everything changed. Can this love work? Or is it too good to be true? One-Shot of pure Dylan (Funny Man) and Danny SLASH. A smidge of Jordon (Charlie Scene) and Matt (Da Kurlzz) SLASH. Hate comments? Keep them to yourself please. Rated M for Language.


_**Danny (POV)**_

It sucks, ya know? To be in love with someone who will probably never reciprocate those feelings.

I feel this way Every. Single. Day.

Especially when we're on tour because it puts me closer to him. Yes, I said _him_. And I get to see his amazingness (if that's even a word) up close and personally.

So, if you're having trouble understanding which of the guys I'm talking about, let me help you comprehend it. **Dylan Alvarez**. Or better known as Funnyman by most people.

I didn't even know I felt this way about him until one night a couple years ago when we were drunk. He probably doesn't remember it but I do. Every single moment of it.

We were all out drinking, dancing our asses off and having a gooood time. But Dilly (shut up, I like pet names) got so drunk that he puked all over the waitress.

It was a disaster. The guys helped clean up the mess while I drunkenly guided Dylan back to the bus. He was stumbling and slurring words all over the place.

Once I got him to his bunk, I helped him clean up. But as I was walking away, I felt him grab my hand so I spun around and asked what he needed. He whispered "I need you. Stay with me, Danny-boy." And for some odd reason, I did. I layed on my side in his bunk with him, staring at him. This is when the unexpected happened.

He kissed my cheek and thanked me for staying. Shortly after that, he passed out. I layed there, just processing the whole situation.

Surprisingly, I smiled as my hand drifted to my cheek where he kissed me. I knew then that my affections for Dilly were more than friendly. But I kept it a secret cause I already got ragged on about being gay, even when I didn't know I was.

So that's the back story. _Now_ onto the matter at hand.

I stood by the bar next to Jorel and Matt. They were ordering some drinks and I was staring off into space blankly.

"Danny? You alright?" Jorel asked quickly. "Yeah, just thinkin." I say dryly. Jorel just shrugged and went along with it.

They then took their drinks and went back to the dancefloor. I still stood there, sipping some drink that I didn't particularly want when suddenly there's someone next to me. I look up and see it's the man of the moment. Dylan.

And ugh, he looks so good. _Damn him and his sexy ass. _

"Hey Dyl." I say shyly. "Danny-boy! Why you all alone?" He asks. "Causeeeeeee I don't actually know." I say rather awkwardly. Just then, his drink gets served to him and I feel like he might leave. The thought makes me sigh quietly to myself.

"Well" He pulls up a chair and takes a seat. "Looks like I'm hanging with you tonight" He says, and I notice a soft blush on his face. This makes me grin.

A couple hours and plenty drinks later, Dilly and I are _druuuuunk_ and talking random _shiiiiit_.

"Remember two years ago when you got so drunk you puked on that waitress?" I bring up the topic randomly, feeling a sudden boost of confidence because of the liquor.

"Ohhhhh, yeah. I do remember." He says and I blush madly but turn away so he won't see. "You helped me back to the bus, right?" He questions and causes me to blush harder.

"Yeah I did and you were so drunk that you kissed my cheek" I tried to laugh it off, but he suddenly became serious. "That wasn't because I was drunk. I would've done that if I was sober too." He admits.

_ . . . 't. ?_ Did he really just say that or is this a sick joke? Or am I fucking dreaming?! I didn't know but I didn't care.

"Really now? And I would've slept in your bunk with you any time. Sober or not. All you had to do was ask." I grinned, enjoying this wayyyy too much.

"I like you, Danny-boy. A lot" He finally says. My heart literally skips a beat. I think I forgot how to breathe at this point.

"I like you too, Dilly. A lot" I admit openly. Totally not expecting what happens next.

He kisses me. Full on. Lip to Lip action. _Fuuuuuuck my heart is gonna burst._

His hand snakes around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

We break apart to the sound of cheering from the guys.

I hear Jorel whisper to George. "Told you it would happen" but they don't seem angry, just happy and actually enthusiastic.

"Hey Danny!" Jordon yells and we both look over right as he locks lips with Matt. At first, I think they're just fooling around but when Matt doesn't hesitate to return the gestures, I know it's for real.

When they break away, I see him mouth the words "3 years" as he motions between himself and Matty.

"I guess we're not alone in this." I turn to the man of my interest. "Guess not." He smiles down at me, gripping my waist a bit tighter. "You're mine now. Alright?" He quickly says.

And since I loved the feeling of being claimed as his I nodded. "And you're mine. _Forever_." I smiled, kissing him quickly.

Oh yes, this was absolutely perfect. I could finally be happy and just be.. Well, me.


End file.
